


Closer

by CastielsBitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And he gets release by thinking of you, Bucky gets rough during sex, Bucky has some alone time ;), Bucky is frustrated, Bucky needs release, F/M, Fucking in an empty hallway, He ain't done with you yet, Lemon, Masturbation, Mostly just Bucky masturbating, Muscles, Smut, You think a Super Solider in Hydra carries a condom around in his back pocket?, smut smut smutty smut, unprotected sex, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsBitch/pseuds/CastielsBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs release.<br/>So he thinks of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this at like 3am the other day so if it's not perfect or coherent, that's why. Also, if you want the best experience while reading this, I would suggest listening to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails while reading it. It's what I wrote the fic to and it really sets the mood. So yeah, enjoy and if you do enjoy it, feel free to give kudos and comments :3

Sweat ran down his tanned muscles as he pumped the iron weight above him, the droplets a dirty mixture of perspiration and grit from the day's mission. His jaw was clenched, his vision firmly focused on the weight he was lifting.

Mustn't think of her  
Mustn't think of her  
Mustn't think of her

He chanted the phrase over and over in his head until the words lost meaning. But no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get the image of her in that tight black catsuit out of his head, her curves standing out like neon signs in the night. 

Bucky growled loudly in frustration and threw the weight across the room, the sound of the metal clattering music to his ears.   
All he could think about is what she'd taste like, how she would moan his name as he pounded into her tight pussy, how his claw marks would look on her skin.

His cock twitched in his pants, signalling interest at his thoughts. He clicked his neck by tilting his head to either side and stared down at his crotch like an animal observing its prey.  
Perhaps all he needed was some release. It had been a while since he had taken care of himself, since he had felt a woman's touch....

He walked over to his cot and sat on the end, slowly unzipping his dark cargo pants. His cock strained against his briefs, begging to be released from its fabric prison. He lowered his briefs and watched as his cock sprang free, veins pulsing as they bulged from the sides of his shaft. He removed his finger-less gloves and moved one calloused hand down the shaft of his cock. It felt smooth and almost hot to the touch as he lowered his hand, the tip of his dick emerging from his foreskin.

Bucky grunted softly in pleasure, moving his hand up his cock slowly. He tried to think of the last time he had seen her, and quickly, his mind focused on one image. 

They had been sparring in the gym, being as she was the only Hydra agent brave enough to go up against him. She was a quick thinker and although she was no super solider, she had her own unique abilities that made her useful to the organisation. So far, the fight had been tied, every hit either made blocked or dodged. Unfortunately for her, she was slow and Bucky was too quick to guess her next move. One sweep of Bucky's foot to her legs and she ended up flat on her back, her arms pinned by his hands. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the look on her face perfectly. Her chest had lifted in a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, her mouth just slightly agape with lips that were just begging to be in between Bucky's teeth. She had looked up at him through her eyelashes, the perfect look of submission. As Bucky moved his hand up and down his cock faster and faster, he could almost hear her begging to be fucked by him.

Precum leaked from the tip of Bucky's cock and he moved one thumb in a circle, groaning roughly at the sensations it gave him. He could feel pressure building at the base of his spine, but no- he wasn't done yet.

In his head, he imagined unzipping her catsuit with one hand, watching those perfect tits as he released them from their enclosure. He slid the zipper right down until the end, just above where he knew that sweet pussy lay waiting for him. He adjusted himself so he was kneeling over her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. He needed to feel her.....to touch her skin, to feel those fucking tits. 

He roughly grabbed one of them in his hand, massaging it through her plain black bra. Figures; standard procedure. He bent down and bit it softly. He chuckled under his breath as her moan reached his ears.

"Calm down doll, i'm not done yet" He said in a husky voice, one he had gotten from barely speaking. Only speak when spoken to. Those were the rules.

He moved his hand down her cleavage, over his stomach until he reached her panty line. Did he dare?

Without further question, he ripped her catsuit open, splitting her panties (black again. Hydra really had no style). She was shaved, just as he had hoped and boy, did she have a beautiful little cunt. He could see a small glistening in the light between her pussy lips. The poor girl was wet already. How cute.

He moved one finger down her slit, checking how wet she really was. He groaned in approval as his finger became covered in her wetness. Damn thing was like a waterfall down there. She really wanted it bad.

"You want me to make you cum, baby girl?" Bucky asked gruffly, his eyes lifting to meet hers. 

She nodded a little too quickly, her expression one of pure need.

Another chuckle slipped from Bucky's lips and he proceeded to circle the hood of her clit softly with his drenched finger, watching as her head tilted backwards in pleasure. She looked so goddamn beautiful beneath him, her moans comparison to Mozart or Bach. 

The moment his finger slid over her clit, she almost screamed, causing bucky to quickly release her arms and wrap his hand over her mouth. 

"Now now, beautiful. You know I love those sounds you're making, but you don't want anyone to come looking for you, do you?"

She shook her head and Bucky smirked, quickening the pace as he circled her clit over and over.

He knew she was close, he could feel it as she quivered beneath him.

"You gonna cum for me, baby girl?"

A nod in reply.

He took initiative and sped up, her moans still somehow deafening through his hand until her whole body tensed, her back arching from the ground before relaxing.

It was at this time that Bucky clenched his eyes shut and moaned loudly as spurt after spurt of cum released from his cock, his metal hand partially crushing the end of his cock as his grip tightened.

He took a second to regain his breath before he looked up and saw you in the doorway to his room, eyes wide and focused solely on his slowly softening cock.

"I heard noises and I thought-"

Bucky stood and walked over to you, his deep blue eyes seemingly piercing yours. "It's ok, darling. Maybe next time you can help me for real"

He then closed the door in your face with a small smirk, leaving you to wonder when next time would be.

You hoped it would be very soon.


	2. Revelations 22:20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Bucky relieve some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys requested a part two, and as the slave to the readers that I am, your wish is my command. As with the previous chapter, the title is the name of the song I listened to while writing the chapter, so I suggest listening to "Rev 22:20" by Puscifer while reading. Prepare for smut ;)

God, that little pencil skirt of yours was such a temptation. 

Bucky's eyes focused on your ass as you bent over to pick up some folders for hydra that you had dropped. It was a look of pure want and concentration that, had you known you were being watched, would have made you soaking wet in seconds. The squint of his eyes as he took in your tight body, the small intake of breath when he saw you bent over like that.......he could just imagine what it would be like pounding your pussy from behind, his metal hand tangled in your hair.

But you, of course, went about your day unaware of Bucky's thoughts and desires. Not that you hadn't thought about him and the situation you'd come across earlier in the week. Since that night, you had avoided the super solider like the plague, but that hadn't stopped you thinking about how good he'd looked while stroking his cock.  _"Maybe you can help me for real next time"_. That phrase had run through your head a thousand times, his rough voice making you weak at the knees. God, you hoped he was as rough in bed as his voice.

"Y/N"

You stopped dead in your tracks, closing your eyes as you drunk in the sound of his sweet, sweet voice. "Solider, do you have a question about your next assignment?" You replied innocently, turning around to face him with a stern face. No smiles, don't get too friendly with the asset.

"Actually, yes" He smirked, approaching you and taking the files out of your hand, letting them flutter softly to the floor. "Should I use my hands or my tool?"

You looked at him for a minute with a blank stare. "Excuse me?"

"Because, you see;" He continued without replying. "I quite like using my hands. I'm very adapt at using my fingers......but sometimes, if they beg for mercy, i'll use my tool"

You gulped.

One hand, his human hand, trailed softly over your cheek, then down your neck and over your collarbone. His eyes were locked on yours, the intensity making your legs quiver slightly. His hand continued on it's path, eventually reaching your breasts. He gave a small smile and teased his thumb over your breast with about as much pressure as a butterfly would give.

 

"I-I see.....perhaps you'd better use both.....if they really deserve it"

"Oh, they deserve it......They've deserved it for a long time now"

You took in a deep breath before looking straight back into those intensely blue eyes and replying, "Then what's stopping you?"

 

It was like the rubber band in Bucky's head, holding him back from what he'd wanted for so long, had finally snapped. He grabbed you by the hips and lifted you up to straddle his, grinding his already hard cock against your clothed pussy.

One hand was on his ass, squeezing tight enough to leave bruises as he held you in place, while the other madly tried to feel all of your body at once. He couldn't get enough. You pressed your lips to his and immediately, it was a battle for dominance using your tongues. Of course, Bucky won, and you could feel him smirk against your cheeks. You mentally rolled your eyes and returned your focus to him.

The two of you took a break for air and you attached your lips to his neck, biting down softly. He groaned in response, something that sent blood pumping straight to your pussy. You never knew you could be this turned on by a man, least of all by the asset, but here he was, making you feel like a porn star as you moaned continuously in his ear as his lips attacked your skin.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand tomorrow" He whispered in your ear, with a tiny graveled chuckle at the end. "And then I'm going to mark you so everyone knows that you're mine, ok baby girl?"

You looked at him and nodded weakly, feeling like you could barely stand now. He pushed your skirt up to your hips and pushed aside your panties, feeling your pussy with one finger. "God, you're so fucking wet......you really want my cock, don't you doll?"

He chuckled again, and unzipped his pants, removing his cock with one hand and teasing the head against your clit. You moaned, almost sobbing at how much you wanted him to just fuck you already, but he was having fun and you knew you weren't strong enough to fight, not now. "You want me to fuck you now, baby?" He said sweetly. You nodded your head quickly, grinding your hips against him in an effort to speed up the process.

Finally, he placed the head of his cock at your opening and plunged inside of you, filling you up to the brink. You groaned simultaneously, both breathing heavily as Bucky began to ease in and out, setting the pace slowly so you could adjust to his size. You could feel him hitting your cervix, and while it kind of hurt, you were in too much pleasure to care. 

He began to speed up, thrusting with a sheer desperation that you had witnessed a few days ago after stumbling upon him masturbating. There was the same look on his face, the heavily lidded eyes and the clenched jaw that reminded you of his animalistic nature.

"Fuck, you're so tight around me......" He grunted into your ear, the only sounds in the deserted hallway to be heard being the heavy breathing of you both and the wet slapping of skin as he pounded into you furiously. "Before the night's over, you're going to be my fucking bitch"

You whimpered in reply, gripping tightly onto his shoulder with your nails and trying to push back into him.

"That's right baby girl, whimper for me. Whimper as I ruin your little pussy for anyone else"

You could feel him sliding in and out, the veins on the side of his cock only adding stimulation. It was absolute bliss, plunging onto his cock with your head flung back, unable to form any coherent words other than his name.

" _Bucky"_

You swear after you said his name, he increased the pace, because his face became one of utter concentration as his cock started to pound your aggressively, hitting your g-spot over and over. Your grip on him tightened and you came furiously,  your pussy contracting repeatedly around his cock. Feeling you cum around him was too much, and soon, Bucky was cumming squirt after squirt of cum inside you. Luckily, you were on the pill, otherwise you would be very angry right now, but as you were still coming down from your orgasm high, you were in too much pleasure to care.

"Sorry that I.....I mean, I didn't last very long" He grumbled, slipping his cock out of you and back into his pants.

"It's been one hell of a long dry spell for you, Bucky. I think I can understand" You giggled in reply, kissing him on the cheek and then hopping down to the floor.

"Mission report is due on monday, by the way; don't forget"

Bucky smirked and grabbed you by the waist, spinning you back to face him. "Oh, Y/N.......you didn't think I was done with you so soon, did you?"


End file.
